


На краю

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Кажется, они забрели на совершенно неизведанную территорию и судя по всему не собирались возвращаться назад.





	На краю

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. АУ к 2х07 - все что касается шаттла с Пайком и Тайлером пропущено через мясорубку авторского "я хочу так". Я вообще не знаю что я хотела в этом фике - подрочить или выдать какую-то умную мысль. В итоге вышло ни два, ни полтора.

Когда стало окончательно ясно что шаттл затянуло в темпоральный разлом, Эш покосился на Пайка. В конце концов они еще не знали сработал ли трюк с поджогом плазмы — может прямо сейчас, в этот момент (если можно так выразиться в месте, где время превратилось в кашу) команда Дискавери разрабатывала план по их возвращению на борт.  
  
— Ну и что мы будем делать, если нас не спасут? — Эш спросил то, что было у него на уме. Перспектива провести вечность в компании Пайка не казалась ему совсем уж страшным наказанием, но и радости особой он по этому поводу не испытывал.  
  
— Попробуем двигаться по максимально высокой орбите от центра разлома, — кажется у Пайка была мысль о том, как помочь Дискавери найти их. — Для этого нам достаточно не дать ему затянуть нас внутрь.  
  
Эш кивнул. Сейчас он был готов выполнять приказы Пайка без возражений — и не только потому что от этого зависела их жизнь. Почему-то видеть Пайка в действии — не в кресле капитана, а за штурвалом шаттла, в тактическом жилете, взъерошенного и даже немного напуганного — было интересно.  
  
Пайк не преувеличил, когда сказал, что был самым квалифицированным пилотом для управления шаттлом в таких сложных условиях. Возможно, Эшу стоило взять у Пайка пару уроков — если они выберутся…  
  
— Я все еще ловлю эхо от передач с Дискавери, они точно где-то рядом и пытаются связаться с нами, — произнес Пайк через три часа, когда Эш уже начал терять надежду на спасение. Их шаттл держался как можно дальше от центра разлома — как-то им удалось найти оптимальные скорость и угол. Ну по крайней мере сканеры показывали именно это — оценить реальное положение дел им вряд ли бы удалось.  
  
Видеть Дискавери из-за помех они не могли. Приборы сходили с ума, а при каждой случайной темпоральной волне так вообще выдавали полную бессмыслицу.  
  
— Вопрос в том, что произойдет раньше — нас вытащат отсюда или… — да, Эш хотел сказать про «мы умрем, когда кончится кислород», но не стал договаривать. Впрочем, судя по взгляду Пайк все понял и так.  
  
— Я еще слишком молод чтобы умереть, мистер Тайлер, — с этими словами он взглянул на Эша. — Впрочем, вы тоже.  
  
Эш хотел ответить, но передумал. Всплывшее в интонации раздражение вдруг добавило голосу Пайка какие-то новые нотки, как будто где-то там за знаками отличия и тактическим жилетом находился совсем неизвестный новый человек.  
  
Человек, который еще ни разу себя не показал.  
  
Эш не сдержался и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я сказал что-то смешное, мистер Тайлер? — мимолетное незнакомое впечатление почти сразу же испарилось стоило Пайку снова заговорить — опять привычно по-капитански, выверено до последнего звука.  
  
— Просто вспомнил кое-что, — оправдался Эш.  
  
— Проверьте состояние щитов, — приказал Пайк и Эш повернулся к консоли…  
  
К шестому часу их пребывания на краю разлома эхо приходящее от Дискавери стало совсем едва различимым. Эш бы посчитал его за ошибку приборов если бы не был уверен, что за последние два часа Пайк калибровал их трижды — специально чтобы ловить столь слабые передачи.  
  
Казалось, что спасение уже не придет. Возможно надежда покинула и Пайка, потому что он начал хмуриться и все реже смотрел через стекло на развернувшееся за бортом шаттла буйство красок.  
  
У Звездного Флота конечно же имелась инструкция на подобный случай. Что-то вроде «Что делать если вы застряли во временном разломе» и наверняка Пайк собрался следовать ей до последней буквы…  
  
— Диск… вызывает кап… — раздалось из динамика. Все это время они пытались ловить передачи с Дискавери и вот наконец-то вместо фоновых шумов и эхо получили настоящий сигнал. Правда разобрать его им так и не удалось.  
  
— Если они действительно все еще находятся возле Каминара и не прекратили поиски, то… — Эш не хотел предполагать самые неприятные варианты развития событий. Ведь они проторчали тут уже огромное количество времени и по любому протоколу коммандер Сару уже должен был свернуть спасательную операцию и отвести корабль в безопасное место, пока и Дискавери в разлом не затянуло.  
  
Пайк ничего не ответил. На мгновение его лицо окаменело, и он выглядел как человек, готовый сорваться на ругательства — кажется нынешняя ситуация выводила его из себя. А может быть он на самом деле не собирался погибать в этом шаттле…  
  
Забавно, но несмотря на присущее всем людям нежелание умирать, Эш сохранил клингонское отношение к смерти. И поймал себя на этом только сейчас.  
  
— Сегодня слишком хороший день, чтобы умереть, — произнес он и Пайк посмотрел на него… возможно немного удивленно. — Я не говорю, что нужно повесить нос и не пытаться до последнего выбраться отсюда, но если мне и суждено остаться здесь, в этом шаттле…  
  
«…я рад, что рядом со мной вы, сэр», — Эш не договорил. Но не потому что эти слова могли быть восприняты как пересечение невидимой черты субординации — здесь в этом маленьком шаттле дельты на груди не имели значения, а кресла пилота и навигатора были идентичны и в некотором смысле равноценны.  
  
Но Пайк похоже все понял. Он кивнул и уголки его губ едва расползлись в разные стороны — достаточно чтобы Эш смог считать с них улыбку.  
  
— Если Дискавери все еще нас ищут, значит нужно сохранить остатки энергии шаттла для рывка если он потребуется, — Пайк не отворачивался. Он смотрел Эшу прямо в глаза, словно ему было важно видеть реакцию на каждое слово. — Боюсь, нам придется урезать жизнеобеспечение.  
  
— Насколько? — Эш даже не думал возражать. Шаттл наверняка был рассчитан на поддержание жизни более чем двух человек, а сейчас каждая крупица энергии могла стать решающей…  
  
Воздух в шаттле корректировали меньше всего остального — Пайк сказал, что хочет находиться в трезвом рассудке, без кислородного голодания как можно дальше. На крайний случай у них была триоксидная смесь для инъекций.  
  
Наиболее существенно пришлось урезать другие части жизнеобеспечения — ослабить гравитацию в шаттле и снизить расход энергии на поддержание оптимальной температуры.  
  
Через три часа после этого Эш начал ощущать, что стало гораздо холоднее…  
  
Обрывки сигнала Дискавери все еще приходили — иногда они становились громче и четче, а порой нельзя было и слова разобрать. Радовало только то, что их все еще надеялись отыскать. Даже несмотря на тот факт, что прошло больше двенадцати часов.  
  
— Функции автопилота придется использовать по минимуму, — произнес Пайк. Эш видел как он растирал ладони и при каждом выдохе изо рта Пайка вылетало облачко пара. Температура в шаттле опустилась до минус пятнадцати по Цельсию и продолжала понижаться — о том на каком значении остановиться они так и не решили.  
  
— Нам придется корректировать курс вручную? — спросил Эш. Его похолодание в шаттле почему-то совсем не волновало, будто несмотря на превращение в человека, он все еще сохранил клингонскую выносливость.  
  
— Да, каждый час, — Пайк снова попытался согреть ладони, но судя по цвету его кожи получалось не очень.  
  
— Можно мне? — Эш протянул руки к Пайку. Его намерение было более чем дружеским — сохранить работоспособность капитана.  
  
Пайк не сразу понял, что от него хотят.  
  
— Вы…  
  
— Да, — Эш даже кивнул. — Я не знаю почему, но в данный момент мне совсем не холодно.  
  
Может быть в любой другой ситуации Пайк отпустил бы комментарий о природе внутреннего я Эша. Или возмутился таким настойчивым вторжением в свое личное пространство. Но сейчас он промолчал. Протянул ладони вперед и позволил Эшу прикасаться, гладить, растирать и мять.  
  
Пальцы у Пайка и правда задеревенели — в таком состоянии он скоро не смог бы не то что шаттлом управлять…  
  
Эш смотрел на то как Пайк реагирует на этот импровизированный массаж кистей и подмечал новые неожиданные детали. Например, напряженную нижнюю челюсть и взгляд направленный куда угодно только не на их ладони.  
  
— Пожалуй хватит, — Пайк отстранился и отвернулся к консоли. — Спасибо, мистер Тайлер.  
  
Эш смотрел на то как Пайк корректировал курс шаттла и думал что он сам более подходящая кандидатура для выполнения этих действий. Он все еще не испытывал проблем с холодом, а Пайк через какое-то время снова замерзнет…  
  
— Откуда вы знаете Лиланда? — спросил Эш через какое-то время, когда Пайк достал из десантного набора походное одеяло и завернулся в него. Температура в шаттле перестала падать, но все равно было холодно.  
  
— Это долгая… — прерывистое шипение из системы связи заставило Пайка замолчать на мгновение, словно он надеялся услышать позывные Дискавери, — история.  
  
Воцарилось молчание.  
  
Судя по цвету губ и носа Пайк прилично замерз — Эш даже подумал о том, чтобы посмотреть есть ли в шаттле еще один десантный набор.  
  
— У нас с вами есть все время вселенной, — произнес Эш. Он все-таки встал со своего кресла.  
  
— Да нечего… особо рассказывать… — Пайк прервался, словно подбирал слова. Он наблюдал за Эшем и даже не прятался.  
  
— Тут больше нет ничего полезного, — разочарованно произнес Эш. В голове у него вертелась неприятная мысль, что когда Пайк замерзнет так, что не сможет управлять шаттлом, то Эш останется один на один с темпоральным разломом.  
  
— Вам холодно, мистер Тайлер?  
  
Эш покачал головой.  
  
— Это невозможно, — удивился Пайк. — Вы же больше не…  
  
— Клингон? — закончил за него Эш.  
  
И почти сразу Пайк сделал такое лицо, словно пожалел поднял эту тему. Эш видел подобное неоднократно — люди удивлялись тому, что осталось ему по наследству от Вока и всегда чувствовали себя неловко. Как будто сила, выносливость и устойчивость к неблагоприятным условиям определяли сущность Эша.  
  
— Клингоны еще как мерзнут, — Эш вернулся на место навигатора. — Правда для этого нужны более низкие температуры, чем для землян.  
  
Эш мог привести в пример ледяные пустоши Рура Пенте, в которых погибли от переохлаждения тысячи заключенных. Тамошние тюремщики-клингоны чувствовали себя среди льдов более чем комфортно.  
  
— Мне кажется, вам стоит взять на себя управление шаттлом, — сказал Пайк еще через какое-то время. На этот раз у него даже потемнели губы и к общей бледности кожи прибавилась какая-то обреченность во взгляде. — Дискавери больше не пытаются с нами связаться…  
  
Эш думал о том, что нельзя допустить гибели Пайка. Может в этом желании был только эгоизм и страх остаться в одиночестве или благородная мысль о спасении чужой жизни — Эш не знал. Он смотрел на этого человека на соседнем кресле, завернувшегося в походное одеяло и думал — и единственное что Эш мог сделать для Пайка в данный момент, это поделиться теплом.  
  
Эш подался вперед, опустился на колени, дернув край кресла на себя, чтобы оно развернулось на сорок пять градусов и… И встретился взглядом с Пайком, который кажется даже предположить не мог что именно Эш задумал.  
  
— Тайлер?  
  
Эш ничего не ответил. Он ослабил ворот формы, чуть расстегнул тактический жилет.  
  
— Дайте мне ваши руки, — попросил Эш.  
  
— Что? — Пайк выглядел озадаченным. А еще его начало потряхивать от холода.  
  
— Руки, сэр, — повторил Эш. На этот раз Пайк повиновался, словно у него не было энергии на сопротивление или хотя бы на вопросы. Он медленно развернул край одеяла и показал бледные ладони.  
  
— Грейте, — сказал Эш. Он развел края ворота формы в разные стороны, обнажая горло и ключицы, чувствуя как тепло уходит с открытой кожи.  
  
Но Пайк не торопился воспользоваться предложением. Тогда Эш взял Пайка за запястья и наклонившись вперед приложил его ледяные ладони к своей шее. Пайк вздрогнул…  
  
— Что-то не так? — Эш положил накрыл руки Пайка своими.  
  
— Я… — Пайк нахмурился. — Я не знаю, что сказать.  
  
И похоже Пайк даже больше и не пытался как-либо выразить свое отношение к происходящему — когда подошло время для очередной коррекции курса он осторожно убрал руки от Эша и занялся консолью…  
  
— Я очень признателен что вы решили поделиться со мной теплом, — внезапно произнес Пайк спустя еще пару часов. Кажется, сейчас он чувствовал себя лучше, температура в шаттле больше не снижалась. Но Пайк все равно выглядел замерзшим.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности, — Эш кивнул.  
  
Проведенные рядом с Пайком часы вдруг сгладили острые углы их общения, которое по каким-то непонятным причинам не задалось с самого начала.  
  
— А вы сами… Вы все еще не мерзнете? — Пайк прозвучал так, словно надеялся на положительный ответ. Эша его вопрос выдернул из размышлений. Он думал, что важно доказать Пайку, что Эш не враг и никогда им не будет. Что Секция 31 всегда действовала во благо…  
  
Он посмотрел на Пайка и покачал головой. Ну сколько сейчас было в шаттле? Эшу не довелось проверить себя в экстремальных условиях, поэтому сейчас он мог ошибаться в собственной выносливости. Ну или все было совсем наоборот.  
  
— Может нам стоит сохранить тепло? — спросил Пайк.  
  
Эш поднял взгляд и увидел, как Пайк развернул одеяло, разводя его края в разные стороны, словно приглашая… залезть к нему на колени? Эш не решился озвучить свои сомнения, узнать с чего это вдруг Пайк поменял свое отношение к обмену теплом посредством прикосновений. Он посмотрел Пайку в глаза и не увидел там ни капли сомнения, только абсолютную уверенность. Можно было со стопроцентной гарантией утверждать, что капитан Кристофер Пайк желал получить немного тепла от Эша.  
  
Так зачем заставлять его ждать?  
  
Эш встал со своего кресла, шагнул к Пайку и недолго думая оказался у него на коленях — лицом к лицу. Через секунду края одеяла сомкнулись за спиной у Эша и он почувствовал, как крепко его держат руки Пайка.  
  
Кажется, они забрели на совершенно неизведанную территорию и судя по всему не собирались возвращаться назад.  
  
Эш подумал, что не может сделать ничего лучше, чем прижаться к Пайку — наконец-то отдать ему все тепло, какое способно уйти через одежду и тактический жилет.  
  
— Кто-нибудь говорил вам, что вы совершенно поразительны, мистер Тайлер? — тихо спросил Пайк.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Эш. Его голова оказалась на плече у Пайка — кажется Эш немного соскользнул или у кресла откинулась спинка…  
  
— Тогда я буду первым, — произнес Пайк.  
  
Эш хотел спросить Пайка о корректировке курса шаттла — их все еще мотало из стороны в сторону и вообще казалось, что время за бортом растянулось до неприличия, превращая секунды в часы, а часы в года…  
  
— ...Тайлер… Мистер Тайлер… Эш?  
  
Шаттл тряхнуло так сильно, что Эш проснулся. Неужели он уснул прямо сидя на коленях у капитана Пайка?  
  
Следующим ударом пришедшим на левый борт шаттла Эша сбило с места, и он упал на пол, едва не потянув Пайка за собой… А в следующую секунду задняя дверь шаттла пришла в движение.  
  
— Я хотел вам сказать, что пока вы спали Дискавери удалось вытащить нас, — Пайк выглядел радостным. — Не спрашивайте меня как, все будет в моем отчете.  
  
— Почему вы не разбудили меня? — Эш встал на ноги и понял почему так трясло шаттл — скорее всего это результат работы тяглового луча.  
  
Пайк собирался ответить, но не успел. Доктор Поллард и еще две медсестры поднялись на борт шаттла и сразу же принялись сканировать их на предмет ранений…  
  
— Если вы будете стоять и смотреть как я сплю… — Пайку все-таки пришлось последовать требованиям доктора Поллард и остаться в лазарете. Кажется, ничего серьезного, возможно Поллард устроила Пайку больничный просто из вредности…  
  
— Если вам можно, значит и мне.  
  
— Виновен, — Пайк улыбнулся. Он сел на биокровати и огляделся словно проверял что никто из медперсонала не находится слишком близко чтобы подслушать их разговор.  
  
— Что, значит так просто? Несколько часов в ледяной ловушке с перспективой гибели в темпоральном разломе, и вы уже не считаете меня врагом?  
  
Пайк кивнул.  
  
— Ну, во-первых, я никогда не воспринимал вас как врага, — Пайк покачал головой. — Честное слово, на моем веку были и посерьезнее противники. А во-вторых, наш шаттл хоть и мотало из стороны в сторону, но нам повезло, и он держался на самом краю разлома.  
  
Как такое возможно Эш решил не спрашивать. А еще ему казалось, что где-то там за воцарившемся между ними молчании укрылось неуловимое «в-третьих».  
  
Которое Пайк не спешил озвучить. Как назло, рядом появилась доктор Поллард и вежливо попросила Эша уйти — сказала, что Пайку необходим отдых...  
  
Отчет научной команды гласил, что Пайку просто повезло — он действительно держал шаттл на относительно безопасном расстоянии от центра разлома, что позволило Дискавери не терять их из виду. А приведение плана спасения в действие оказалось лишь делом времени — причем не такого долгого, как думал Эш.  
  
Они с Пайком провели наедине больше двенадцати часов, а на борту Дискавери прошло только три. Кажется, коммандер Сару говорил что-то о релятивистской механике и том насколько все становится сложнее в случае темпоральных разломов, но Эш его уже не слушал…  
  
Пайк сидел в пустой столовой обнимая чашку с чем-то горячим и судя по запаху очень вкусным. Может быть это был кофе по какому-то особенному рецепту — Эш не решился спросить. Его смелости хватило лишь на то, чтобы сесть рядом. Не напротив, как раньше, а на соседний стул.  
  
— Как ваши пальцы? — это первое что пришло ему в голову. Ведь руки Пайка пострадали от холода сильнее всего.  
  
Пайк повернул голову и посмотрел Эшу прямо в глаза.  
  
— Все еще мерзнут.  
  
С этими словами взгляд Пайка скользнул куда-то ниже, всего лишь на мгновение, но Эш сразу понял это маленький намек. Он расстегнул ворот формы, почти сразу, даже не боясь, что кто-то из экипажа может зайти в столовую.  
  
Почти сразу же еще горячая от чашки левая ладонь Пайка оказалась у Эша за воротом. Пайк забрался так глубоко, насколько хватило расстегнутого ворота, а потом притянул Эша к себе и поцеловал.  
  
Пайк пил кофе — сейчас это стало очевидно.  
  
Спустя минуту Эш нашел в себе силы разорвать поцелуй… Хотя скорее всего в этом были виноваты офицеры бета-смены, зашедшие перекусить. Пайк убрал, отпил из чашки, а потом встал из-за стола. Глядя Эшу в глаза, сверху вниз, тихо, почти шепотом Пайк произнес:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы пошли со мной, мистер Тайлер.  
  
И Эш последовал за Пайком. В отличие от шаттла на краю темпорального разлома он совершенно не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы сопротивляться падению. Потому что Эш искренне желал узнать, что же будет дальше. 


End file.
